ce soir là
by Cally-Muse
Summary: 1000 mots -"La place qui me convenait. Creusée dans son épaule, dans son étreinte. Je n’ai pas attendu davantage et ai sauté à pieds joints. Sans filet de sécurité. Sans parachute. Rien. Sauf lui. Juste lui." -- OS pas vraiment marrante -- deadfic -DM/HG


Nous avions alors 21 ans. 7 ans de haines réciproques. 4 années merveilleuses de passion. L'éternité devant nous. Cet horizon flou et indistinct. Ce grain de sable posé à l'infini qui n'attendait que nous. L'éternité … cela peut-il être plus ironique ? Notre éternité avait un visage. Un nom. Un désir. Un combat.

Alors que je ne suis plus de ce monde, que ces lignes sont imaginaires, que le monde m'oublie et que mon âme s'efface doucement, le temps d'un dernier souffle au vent, je vous murmure mon offense. Le mal qui m'a été fait, qui nous a été fait. Simplement le temps que dure une seconde, le temps d'un battement de cil, d'un regard échangé, d'une promesse muette.

L'intensité de ces derniers moments m'a souvent prise d'assaut durant cette ultime confrontation. On ne peut comprendre l'horreur d'un combat que lorsque l'on prend pleinement conscience de son enjeu. De tout ce que l'on a à y perdre. Ce que l'adversaire sait pouvoir prendre, pouvoir nous arracher. Ils ont su comment me détruire sans jamais me toucher. Percer à jour le plus douloureux des secrets. Ce que l'on se chuchote dans la pénombre, espérant être les seuls à le vivre et souhaitant pourtant que chacun connaisse cela un jour. Avoir ce désire de possession sur ce qui devrait être universel, intemporel.

Mon amour, ma foi, mon illusion, mon avenir, mon essence, mon souffle. Mon lendemain. Donnez-lui le nom que vous voulez, ma souffrance n'en a pas pour autant été différente. Le même sentiment d'être démembrer, arracher à moi-même, divisée en deux m'a envahi. A délicatement et lentement pillé mon âme.

Me protéger encore, une dernière fois, cette dernière fois en pensant me sourire encore et me dire de ce ton que je détestais 'cela ne fait que commencer mon amour. Tu dormiras plus tard'. Se voulant omniscient mais n'étant que l'innocence même, l'innocence retrouvée dans un passé trouble, défaillant. Ce matin-là fut notre 'plus tard'. Pas assez selon moi. Je suspecte qu'il n'y ait pas de bon 'plus tard' en fait.

Nous avions tous les deux trahis nos opinions, nos jugements et nos patries. Ceux qui en faisaient partie aussi. Nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls, mais tellement plus vivants. Peut-on jamais être seuls à deux ? Notre duo nous suffisait et nous complétait. Il n'avait pas pour objectif d'être parfait. Les vieux démons qui nous hantaient ne se reposaient jamais. Combien de nuits. Combien de cauchemars. Combien de craintes. De regrets. Nous vouloir neutre n'a fait que nous mettre tout le monde à dos. Mes proches les plus chers comme mes ennemis les plus dangereux. Nous nous sommes retirés de ce monde, exilés à des millions d'années de cet enfer qui avait pris le nom de 'vie', qui feintait la tranquillité et s'amusait de notre naïveté.

Quoi de mal à vouloir profiter ? Profiter de soi, de ce que la vie pouvait encore apporter de joie et de bonheur. Ce combat n'était en aucun cas le nôtre, d'aucun côté que ce soit, et si j'avais promis ma présence éternelle, je n'avais cependant pas … je l'admets, cette phrase ne se finira pas. J'ai mes torts, ma part de responsabilité dans l'antipathie qui m'est renvoyée maintenant. Je ne nie pas. J'ai abandonné mes amis, mes idéaux et mes promesses ; pour vivre pour moi, ne pas gâcher les quelques années de futile espoir qui nous étaient concédés. Nous étions des âmes en sursis. Tous autant que nous étions, et tous autant qu'ils sont encore. Nous ne sommes que les maillons de la chaîne qui mène ce monde. Les maillons faibles, j'oserais avouer. Les maillons du déni, de l'ignorance. Lui. Moi. Cette vengeance personnelle.

Nous nous sommes donc enfuis, n'avons pas pris la peine de finir l'école. Je n'avais besoin de rien d'autre que de lui, de sa présence et de l'illusion qu'il m'apportait. Ma bulle d'oxygène. Tout plaqué. Le coup de tête le plus stupide sûrement de toute ma vie. Ma vie. Oui, elle s'achève après ces lignes, ce devenir inachevé, cette indécision perpétuelle. Je pensais vivre pour moi. Alors que je découvrais que j'avais mis un terme à ma propre vie pour un futur idéal qui n'existait pas.

Des âmes sur le pas de la porte. Certaines que je reconnaissais, d'autres non. Celles qui n'avaient pas supporté. Ou pas compris. Celles qui m'enviaient mon courage, mon évasion, mon espoir. Un simple gond qui grince. J'avais fait mon possible pour ne rien leur infliger. Partir loin, très loin, parfois trop loin. Je me disais que j'oublierais, avec le temps, que j'aurais pu être heureuse avec d'autres, les voir partir avant moi peut-être. Et sombrer enfin. J'avais choisi. Ne voulais pas m'écrouler, me sentir vide et perdue si ce n'était pour moi. De ma propre initiative.

Tous espérant me ramener à la raison. L'aurais-je perdue ? Quelque part, en cours de route ? Croire en ce qui ne doit pas être était tellement plus simple que de se laisser envahir et piétiner par ce qui me paraissait trop réel. Ce que je fuyais, ce qui m'effrayais. Comprendraient-ils, entendraient-ils seulement mon discours ? Sauraient-ils ?

Je n'ai jamais voulu les laisser tomber lâchement. Mais IL a été là, pour moi, pour tout. Saisissant ma main et me conduisant là où je devais être. La place qui me convenait. Creusée dans son épaule, dans son étreinte. Je n'ai pas attendu davantage et ai sauté à pieds joints. Sans filet de sécurité. Sans parachute. Rien. Sauf lui. Juste lui.

Si seulement nous avions su. Si seulement tous n'étaient pas aussi convaincus, que un et un ne font pas un. Si seulement nous avions eu un peu de temps. Un peu plus de temps. Pour nous, pour eux, pour vivre. Pour finalement savoir. Si seulement nous avions compris que quoi que nous fassions, rien ne changerait le destin qui serait nôtre. Si seulement, nous avions su.

Si seulement.

Ce soir là, nous étions deux à l'entrebâillement.

Ce soir-là, nous étions trois à la porte de la mort.


End file.
